Camping and backpacking have become extremely popular pastimes in our society. Camping tents are a necessary part of this pastime. There are a great number of tents on the market which the camper may purchase. Most of these require extensive time and effort to set up, if they are of any size. Most tents require poles to hold the tent up and stakes to hold the tent to the ground.
Some inflatable tents have been invented however these have suffered from the problem that a puncture of the tent collapses the whole tent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camping tent which can be put up in a minimum of time. Another object of this invention is to provide an inflatable tent designed so that puncture of the tent at any one place will not deflate and collapse the entire tent.